footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iran v Portugal (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Iran v Portugal was a match which took place at the Mordovia Arena on Monday 25 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Iran may be without Olympiakos defender Ehsan Hajsafi, who sustained a thigh injury against Spain. Milad Mohammadi, who plays his club football for Akhmat Grozny in Russia, is likely to come in if Hajsafi is ruled out. Portugal midfielder Joao Moutinho is a doubt after missing several days of training through illness. Raphael Guerreiro has recovered from a minor leg injury but struggled against Morocco and could be replaced. Iran were predicted to finish last in this group in some quarters. They could still end up winning it. Team Melli, ranked 37 in the world, go into their final match with a chance to reach the World Cup knockout stage for the first time in their history. Spain's opening match against Portugal may have been the game of the tournament so far, but this fixture should have its own layers of intrigue. A win is needed to guarantee qualification for Iran. If they claim a victory and Spain fail to win, they would reach the last 16 as group winners. For Portugal, a draw would be enough to go through. As the nation ranked fourth in the world, and reigning European champions, Portugal should start as clear favourites. However, Iran have a wildcard in their corner. Coach Carlos Queiroz had two spells managing his native Portugal, including at the 2010 World Cup, where they made the last 16. If Queiroz can utilise his inside knowledge, it may be a feat he replicates at the expense of his former employers. Head to head This is Iran and Portugal's second World Cup encounter. In 2006, Cristiano Ronaldo's first World Cup goal, and one from Deco, earned Portugal a 2-0 win. Match Portugal progressed to the World Cup knockout stage after drawing with Iran in a game full of VAR controversy. Cristiano Ronaldo missed a penalty for Portugal and was shown a yellow card after a lengthy VAR review for a possible red card. Iran scored a late penalty, given after another video review, and almost snatched a winner in stoppage time which would have seen them not only go through at Portugal's expense but also top the group, with Spain held to a 2-2 draw by Morocco. Ricardo Quaresma had put Portugal in front with a sensational goal at the end of the first half. The late Iran penalty denied the European champions top spot in the group and means they play Uruguay in Sochi in the last 16 on Saturday, rather than Group A runners-up Russia. VAR has been a major talking point in the 2018 World Cup but the final matches in Group B provided its most controversial night so far. The controversy began with the award of Portugal's penalty, which was saved by Iran goalkeeper Ali Beiranvand, diving to his left to deny Ronaldo. The Real Madrid striker had gone down under the challenge of Iran's Saeid Ezatolahi and, after originally waving away appeals, Enrique Caceres rightly reversed his decision and awarded the spot-kick after checking VAR. The game became heated after that decision, with both sides asking for further reviews, but its next use again involved Ronaldo. Attempting to get in front of Morteza Pouraliganji, Ronaldo caught the Iranian in the face with a flailing arm. After a lengthy stoppage while he watched replays on the VAR pitchside TV monitor, the referee deemed it worthy only of a yellow card. But perhaps the most controversial decision came in second-half stoppage time and resulted in Iran's penalty. Iran played a deep cross towards Sardar Azmoun and from close range his knockdown hit the outstretched arm of Portugal defender Cedric Soares, who was jumping to head the ball. Again the referee took his time in making a decision and once again changed his original call, ultimately choosing to award a penalty. BBC pundit Alan Shearer described the decision to award Iran's late penalty as "shambolic". "How on earth can he think that is a penalty?" the former England captain added. "If he thinks it is deliberate handball, he is crazy. "There is no way on earth that is deliberate handball. It turns the game into an absolute farce." Iran's Portuguese manager Carlos Queiroz, who managed his country at the 2010 World Cup, suggested the referee chose not to send off Ronaldo because of the forward's high profile. "In the rules, an elbow is a red card, it doesn't matter if it's Lionel Messi or Ronaldo," he said. But Portugal manager coach Fernando Santos played down the incident. "I wasn't concerned," he said. "It seemed like a normal thing in the match and the referee did what he had to do. "I think the VAR did its job and that's what we have to accept." Details |goals2 = Quaresma |stadium = Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance = 41,685 |referee = Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Group B Table |w=1 |d=2 |l=0 |gf=6 |ga=5 |bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=0 |gf=5 |ga=4 |bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=2|eliminated=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=4|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Iran !width=70|Portugal |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |7||14 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |2||4 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |27%||73% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |1||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |16||11 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group B External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches